The Lost Eyes
by CryingAngelTears10
Summary: Kikyo is dead, Inuyasha and Kagome are together, what could be better? But new secrets have been found. Inuyasha has a twin sister? And will Naraku finally fall with the help of two dark priestesses, transformation that will make Kagome immortal!The cost?
1. InuMao

**My Hero and a Flute**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome woke to the sounds of birds chirping. Her sleeping bag was wet from the rain they had last night and her clothes were drenched. She sat up to see everyone else sleeping, but no Inu Yasha. Since the death of Kikyo he had been distant.

Shaking the thought of Kikyo from her head, she stood and folded her sleeping bag into her yellow backpack. She yawned and stretched.

'Where was Inuyasha ?' she thought. The sun had just risen so it was still grey out.

She began to walk through the woods. Suddenly a black flash went over her head.

« Inuyasha ? » She asked. No one answered. « Inuyasha ? » She yelled more this time. She quickly twirled around but found herself standing infront of a demon. A half demon. A female. She had gold eyes. The same as Inuyasha's. She had long black hair and black dog ears.

« Did you just say Inuyasha ? » The girl asked. Her voice sounded like Sesshomaru's.

« Ye-yes. Who are you ? » Kagome asked.

« I am InuMao. Inuyasha's twin sister. » _Twin sister._ Inuyasha had a twin sister ?

« KAGOME ! » Inuyasha's voice rung out through the forest.

« Inuyasha ? » InuMao whispered.

Inuyasha suddenly came through the trees.

« Are you okay ? I was looking for you….. Don't go off like that, you could get ….. » Inuyasha paused as he turned to InuMao beside him. He grabbed the tilt of the tetseiga. « You. »

« Inuyasha ! I have been looking for you everywhere ! » She smiled and ran to hug him. But Inuyasha stayed limp.

« You. »

« Aren't you happy to see me, Inuyasha ? »

« Why are you trying to find me ? You said you didn't want me as your brother, and you wanted to help Sesshomaru. » InuMao let go of Inuyasha.

« That. That was along time ago. »

« And you abonded mother and I. Left us. Do you know how much that hurt her ! »

« Inuyasha. Just let me travel with you, I've heard so much about you and how cool you've become ! I'm trying to kill Naraku too, he killed my bestfriend, Miyaka. And also…. »

« Fine. Shut up. Let's go. » He grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome turned her head to look at InuMao. She was following them. When InuMao caught Kagome staring she gave a half smile. Kagome smiled back.

When they got back to camp. Everyone was up and around a fire pit cooking fish.

« Kagome ! » Sango smiled. She motioned for her to sit down next to her. « Where did you go ? »

« I just went for a little walk. To clear my head. » She smiled to Sango. Sango's features softened and turned to give a worried glance to Miroku. Everyone knew she didn't go to clear her head, but to find Inuyasha.

« Give me an introduction, » InuMao whispered to Inuyasha. She whispered so that people would hear her.

« No. » Inuyasha growled back.

« Um. Inuyasha ? » Sango asked. « Who is that ? » Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat in his cross legged position.

« This is InuMao. My younger sister. » When he said younger InuMao, gave a dirty look. « Well twin. I'm older by two seconds. »

« Hello InuMao. We 've never heard of you before. » Sango smiled.

« Well I don't think you would have. Inuyasha practically hates me. »

« Oh. Well. Anyways, it's nice to know that he has other siblings besides Sesshomaru. » InuMao blinked at this remark. .

« Should we start going ? » she asked. She rummaged through her cloak.

« Yes I agree. » Kagome said. She stood her yellow bag on her back. She gave the rest of her friends a sharp glance, and they all stood and followed InuMao.

At dinner Inuyasha and Shippo went to get fish, Sango and Miroku went to get fire wood which left InuMao and Kagome to themselves. And Kagome wanted to know the real story.

« InuMao » Kagome asked.

« Yes ? » she replied. She turned to face Kagome and she saw from the look in her eyes what she was going to ask. « Do you really want to know ? » Kagome nodded.

« Have a seat. It's long. » And with that InuMao started her story.


	2. Little Bit of Confession

_**Chapter 2 **_

InuMao sat next to Kagome and began her story.

« As you know my father was killed the night we were born. But he only left his swords to his sons. Ever since I was little I questioned my mother for answers of our father. But she refused. One day she sat me down and said 'I have something for you, InuMao.' I was so excited for a present and I loved the jealouse looked Inuyasha gave me. When she presented me this flute I was so happy. » She opened the pouch that was on her back to reveal a small wooden flute. On i twas the cresent moon that was in planted on Sesshomaru's forhead. « Suddenly one day, Sesshomaru came to our village, and asked for the flute. And my mother told hi mit was rightfully mine. And the second he looked at me. I knew. I knew I had to serve him. Be like him. Everyday I worked on my flute, trying to find its powers on my own. But I knew I needed someone's help. Sesshomaru was the perfect man for the job. So I left home to find him. I found his servant Jaken, and he took me to him. He taught me the way the flute worked. » Her voice broke like as if she was about to cry. She just carried on with the story. « I was obsessed with power and I grew up with Sesshomaru. I learned how to use my flute of distruction. The older I got, the stronger I got. I usjed how to make antidotes, and poisons. I became a monster. » She began to cry. Kagome touched her shoulder, which made InuMao the urge to go on.

« Finally I started to remember my mother and Inuyasha. I felt sick to my stomach to what I had become, so I went in search for my mother and Inuyasha. I went back to the village and found that my mother was dead and Inuyasha was gone. So I went in search of him. When I passed by the village was when I saw him on that tree. And I saw you, standing there. » She lifted her gaze to stare at Kagome . « So I've been following you guys ever since. » She smiled and tilted her head back.

« I didn't know Inuyasha had been through so much. He never told me about you. He said that all he had was Sesshomaru. » Kagome whispered. She had a new feeling for InuMao. A sad feeling.

« Well I didn't expect you to. He hated me after I left. Ever since I was a little girl everyone saw I was meant to be evil, to do bad things. And when I went with Sesshomaru, their suspecions were true, which made the village hate my mother and Inuyasha even more then they already did. And I said things to Inuyasha before leaving. »

« What kind of things ? »

« I said. I said that he was a filthy human kid, and didn't listen to his demon part of himself. And my mother. » She let all the tears fall now. « I told her that I hated that she was alive and that I wish she would have died instead of father. I didn't even know him. I regret saying those awful things too both of them. But I was so obsessed with the flute, to learn how to hurt the man who killed my father. But I soon found out he was already dead.» She wiped her eyes and looked up to Kagome in hatred. But not hatred for her. « And then **he** came. Naraku. In the monthes that I was buried in greed and insanity, I made a friend, to a wolf demon girl. Her name was Miyaka. She was the one that helped me get out of all the evil I was in. And then Naraku came. And killed her. Just killed her. And now. » She paused to suck in a sob. « Now. Now I have to **kill **him. » InuMao layed back to signify she was finished story. Kagome stared into space, taking in all this information.

Suddenly she started to shake and she felt tears on her face.

« Kagome are you…. »

« It must have been hard. Leaving your mother and brother behind like that. When my father died, I was young so I don't really remember my reaction, but my mother said that I cried all the time, and would walk in my sleep looking for him. »

« Atleast you still have your mother. »

« And I also have a brother and a grandfather. I may not understand your story, but I know it does hurt. » Kagome smiled to InuMao. InuMao smiled back. _I may have found a friend. _

Inuyasha sat back and listened to the words shared between his sister and the girl he loved. Pain ? What was pain ? Pain from a wound was different from the pain from the heart. He had felt it once but it was fifty years ago. When Kikyo had betrayed him. That hurt. But she was dead, and he didn't really care. He had Kagome. _InuMao came looking for him ?_

« Hey Inuyasha ! » Kagome's voice shot him out of his thoughts. Kagome was standing behind him. She looked beautiful, in her school clothes. And her eyes. Those eyes that made him heart skip a beat. Those beautiful brown……

« Inuyasha ? » Kagome asked.

« Yeahh. Sorry….. I was thinking of….. Something. » Kagome smiled. She extended her hand

« Come on. Let's go back. » Right before he was about to take her hand, Kouga came.

« Kouga-kun ? » InuMao asked. As she turned the corner. Inuyasha growled at Kouga.

« Let. Go. Of. Her. Hand. » He spat. Suddenly InuMao grabbed onto Kouga.

« InuMao ? » Kouga whispered. Kagome looked around in confusion.

« You two know eachother ? » She asked. Kouga's eyes went downcast. InuMao looked away, and whispered

« _Miyaka_. Was his sister. » Kagome gave a glance toward Inuyasha who didn't look like he cared, which he probably did.

Kouga smiled and said, « So Kagome, I was wondering if you want to stay in my den overnight ? » Inuyasha eyes had fiery spark of hatred in them.

Kagome blushed, and said, « Kouga, thanks bu-- »

« She's already sleeping with me. » Inuyasha growled, stepping infront of her.

« Oh really, mutt ? »

« Yeah ! »

« Dream on MUTT ! »

« Stupid Wolf ! »

« SHUT UP ! » Kagome screamed. « You guys always fight over me and really pisses me off. I've never slept with Inuyasha, and I'm not going to, and Kouga I would never sleep with you. Please stop ! » Kagome 's face turned red, and then went back to her original colour.

Suddenly everyone was quiet. Inuyasha and Kouga were both staring at Kagome as if she had just told them to kill her, Sango and Miroku had dropped the firewood they had been carrying, and InuMao looked back and forth from Inuyasha to Kouga.

« How-how about we eat something, » Shippo asked, he picked up a fish and started chewing. « Mmmm Yum ? » Inuyasha glanced around then sat down next to Shippo and began to eat. Kagome sat down across from them and began to eat. Soon InuMao, Sango, and Miroku had done the same.

«Bye InuMao, Bye Kagome. » Kouga ran off, in embarrasment. The group ate in silence.

« Kagome. What did you mean you would never sleep with Inuyasha ? » InuMao asked that night when everyone was asleep.

« InuMao. I'm sixteen, do you think I would sleep with him. Please. I love him but I-I don't know. I guess I would. »

« I had some regrets sleeping with Kouga but that didn't stop me. » InuMao said cooly. Kagome froze.

« You-you slept with Kouga ? »

« Yes. When his sister and I were best friends. We got really close, and we….well slept together. » InuMao blushed, and threw another log in the fireplace.

Inuyasha had been listening in on this conversation, but he thought Kagome was talking about sleeping with Kouga, and not him. _She loves Kouga not me._ Inuyasha quivered and felt like crying. But demons can't cry, so he fell asleep again.

The next Kagome and Inuyasha didn't talk to eachother. Well Inuyasha didn't talk to Kagome. Kagome tried to talk to him but he just shooed her off.

« Inuyasha, may you pass the rice please ? » Kagome asked when they were eating at an old gentelman's house in a small village.

« No. Why don't you ask Kouga to pass you the rice ? » Inuyasha snapped. Kagome looked taken aback.

« Inuyasha why are you being so nasty ? »

« Because you're sleeping with Kouga ! » He yelled and stood from his place on the floor.

« I am not ! »

« YES ! I HEARD YOU TALKING TO INUMAO ! »

« I slept with Kouga you idiot ! » InuMao yelled, she stood, and literally pushed Inuyasha outside.

Once they were outside, InuMao began yelling at InuYasha.

« SHE WANTS TO SLEEP WITH YOU YOU IDIOT ! YOU ARE SO QUICK TO JUDGE, YOU LITTLE TWIRP ! YOU LOVE HER ! YOU ARE SO JEALOUSE ! I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU WOULD THINK THAT ! SHE'S SIXTEEN SHE WOULDN' T SLEEP WITH HIM AND SHE DOESN'T LOVE HIM SHE LOVES YOU ! »

« Sheesh. Sorry. »

« DON'T SAY SORRY TO ME SAY SORRY TO KAGOME ! »

« Okay ! KAGOME ! » Inuyasha yelled.

« Yes ? » Kagome asked.

« I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry. » Inuyasha blushed and turned away. Kagome looked surprised, he had never said sorry before.

« Th-thank you. » Kagome stuttered. InuMao whispered something to him and Inuyasha blushed even more.

« Ka-Kagome…. » Inuyasha turned around. « Why are you smiling like that ? »

« I-I love you, InuYasha. »

« Ka-Kagome. » Inuyasha moved forward and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome pulled him close and whispered something in his ear. Inuyasha nodded eagerly.

« InuMao. Tell the rest of the gang, we're comprimising. » Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's and pulled her away.

« NO PROBLEM ! » InuMao shouted. She knew what they were going to do.

Stay Tuned for Chapter 3.

LEMONS GALORE !


	3. Sesshomaru?

Chapter 3

Inuyasha and Kagome reached a small clearing with a bunch of trees.

« Here ? »Kagome asked.

« Here. » Inuyasha said. He pulled Kagome down next to him. Kagome looked nervous. « Are you sure you wanna do this ? »

« Yes. » As soon as Kagome said yes, Inuyasha began kissing her, and Kagome was kissing him back. They both felt like they were in heaven. She could feel something pointy on her leg, and finally figured out what was going on.

« InuYasha ? » She asked pulling away.

« Yes Kagome ? » He asked. He looked concerned.

« Would you…..Would you sleep with me ? »

« Ye-yes. If you want too, I want too. » She nodded her head, and he began slowly kissing her again. Kagome placed her hand on his shirt and cloak and slowly took them off.

Inuyasha did not want to take things slowly at all. He grabbed on her skirt and ripped it off, and took of her shirt. He carried her to a tree and leaned her against it, he slowly took off his pants, and Kagome slowly took of her underwear, so she was just wearing her bra. And then……

« KAGOME ! » Kouga called out. _Where was she ?_

« Kouga ? » InuMao asked.

« InuMao ! Where's Kagome ? »

« She's busy. »

« Not busy enough to see me. Where is she ? »

« Calm down ! »

« No ! »

« Kouga ! She's sleeping with Inuyasha right now so just go ! »

« WHAT ? WHERE IS SHE WHY IS SHE DOING THAT ? SHE LOVES ME NOT INUYASHA ! »

«Kouga, she loves Inuyasha. Face that fa -. Kagome !»

Inuyasha and Kagome came from behind the trees holding hands.

« Inuyasha ! What are you doing with MY woman ? »

« Your Woman ? » Inuyasha growled. « She. Is. Mine. »

« No she isn't »

« YES KOUGA I AM HIS. » Kagome yelled again. She blushed then ran into the hut, where Sango and Miroku were.

Kouga and Inuyasha growled at eachother, and then Kouga ran off.

« Kouga ! » InuMao cried.

« Leave him, his heart had been broken enough today. »

« Inuyasha. »

« What ? »

« How was it ? »

« How was what ? »

« You know….. Kagome. »

« Thats not something to ask your big brother ! »

« Have you done it before ? »

« InuMao… »

« You haven't have you ! »

« Yeah. With Kikyo. »

« Eww. Thats gross. She's dead »

« When she was alive, idiot. »

« Oh. Still, that's gross. »

« No it's not. »

« Yes. »

« I don't feel like discussing my sex life with my little sister. »

« Twin sister, and yes you do. »

« Okay whatever. »

« Who was better ? »

« INUMAO ! »

Sesshomaru walked through the forest Rin and Jaken at his heals.

« Sesshomaru-Sama where are we going ? » Rin asked.

« We're going to find InuMao, you silly child. » Jaken snapped. He could tell Sesshomaru was angry. Sesshomaru had expected InuMao to be dead, with that Miyaka girl. But the other night he had her flute.

« Who is that Jaken-Sama ? »

« InuMao is Inuyasha's twin sister. She was Sesshomaru's apprentice, but she became to out of control so she ran away. »

« How come Lord Sesshomaru never mentions her ? »

« Would you like to remember a sibling that tried to kill you ? »

« InuMao tried to kill Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« Yes. Many times, »

« She's over there Jaken. » Sesshomaru whispered. InuMao was cleaning her flute and singing an old lullaby. « InuMao. » When Sesshomaru said her name, she dropped her flute on the ground, and stopped singing. She stood.

« S-Sess-homaru ? »

« Ah. So you remember me. For the longest time I thought you were dead. »

« I've been alive, for as long as I can remember. You were just to stupid to see me. » She could see that Sesshomaru was a little hurt by this remark which made her smile. She took her flute from the ground and began to play the lullaby she was singing before. Sesshomaru growled, and began to feel a strong force pushing him. He turned and saw that Jaken was having the same feeling. Rin began to inch closer and closer to InuMao, as if the flute was calling to her.

« Rin ! No. ! » Sesshomaru gasped. He grabbed for his sword, but since it was an ogre fang, it to was pushed back by an invisable force.

Sango and Miroku sat around the fire. Shippo had already fallen asleep, and InuYasha and Kagome were sleeping next to eachother, as well. InuMao was nowhere to be found.

« Do you know what happened ? » Miroku whispered to Sango.

« What ? » Sango asked. The reason Miroku loved Sango so much was because she was so clueless sometimes.

« You know, between Kagome and Inuyasha ? »

« Something happened ? Ka…. » Suddenly Sango stood and began to walk to the door of the hut. « Do you hear that ? »

« Yeah. I do. And I feel a very strong demonic aura. » Miroku followed Sango to the door, and they were about to leave, when Inuyasha sat up with a jolt.

« DON'T GO OUTSIDE ! » Inuyasha growled, which woke up Shippo and Kagome.

« Wha-what is that ? » Kagome asked sleepily. She also stood, and then noticed that Inuyasha looked like he was in pain. « Inuyasha, what's wrong ? » Kagome jumped up with a jolt. « InuMao.. » Kagome ran outside, after the sound.

« Inuyasha, explain to us what's going on, » Miroku said, Inuyasha was in a deep sweat and making groaning sounds of pain.

« I-It's her flute. It puts demons in pain and draws humans too it. I-I have to get Kagome a-away ! »

Kagome ran through the forest following the sound. She finally found InuMao standing in a clearing and on the ground, kneeling, was Sesshomaru.

« INUMAO ! » Kagome called. She ran toward her. Sesshomaru glanced at her, and noticed she wasn't being affected.

« Why aren't you drawn in, Kagome ? » Sesshomaru asked.

« I-I don't know. » Kagome grabbed onto InuMao, and tried to pull at her. « InuMao, Inuyasha is in pain ! »

« The reason she is not affected, dear brother, is because she is a preistess, and I have power to pick who it affects. And Kagome **is** my friend ! » InuMao growled. She changed her song to a much faster song. Sesshomaru stood up, not in anymore pain.

« So that was a forcefield, InuMao. Impressive. »

« You better beleive it ! And I'm going to pay you back for those days of pain ! » Her flute began to go faster, and Sesshomaru began to back away. Rin who was now on the ground, uncoucious, groaned in her sleep. Her song got faste rand faster until the wind around her began to whirl cutting at Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Sesshomaru looked in pain, but he didn't scream, but began to advance to save Rin. When he got ahold of her, he jumped back and grabbed the injured Jaken, and ran off. Suddenly Kagome felt sick and she fainted, hitting her forhead on a rock.

InuMao finally noticed, and dropped her flute to help Kagome. She shook Kagome roughly, so she would wake up.

« K-Kagome ? Kagome. KAGOME ! » InuMao cried, and shut her eyes, as the tears began to flow.

_**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER !**_


	4. Yuuna and Nanami? Who the hell are they?

Chapter 4

« Kagome !!!! » InuMao cried shaking her, she wasn't breathing. She heard more ruffling from the trees, and out came InuYasha. « InuYasha, you have to help her, she isn't breathing, help her please ! »

« What the fuck did you do ? »

« I was fighting Sesshomaru, and she came from behind me, and I played a really fast song, and and…… »

« Shut up. And get out. »

« What…… I didn't do anything, I'm trying to save ---»

« Shut up, I can save her. Shut up and leave. Now. Get out, » InuMao dropped Kagome, and picked up her flute, while she was leaving she played a sad song. The song moved the wind as it turned around Kagome, twirling her hair. « InuMao put her down ! » When her song stopped, it slowly brought Kagome down from the ground.

« Kagome, wake up. Please. » Shippo ran to her shaking her.

« Don't touch her, Sango go get help from the village, Miroku take Shippo. » Sango ran off, and Miroku took Shippo away.

« Kagome. Open your eyes. You're stronger then this, just wake up. » When Inuyasha touched her, her body was warm and wet from blood.

«It won't help. » A voice said from behind him.

« I told you to go away ! » Inuyasha screamed. But when he turned around, it wasn't InuMao it was an unknown person. This girl wore a long white dress, and golden eyes. Her hair was bleach white, she didn't have anything in her hands, but she had a clip in her hair.

« That's not very nice. » She bent over Kagome's body.

« What are you doing to her ? »

« Fixing. »

« What are you doing ? »

« Are you deaf ? » She stood, and her had changed colours. It was now purple. Before it was blue.

« Who are you ? »

« You will soon find out. » She began to walk away.

« Wait ! » She paused and turned.

« Yes ? »

« Who are you ? » She turned her soaless eyes away.

« Inuyasha asks to many questions. » She then walked between the trees.

Inuyasha stared into the trees. He sat down on the ground. He hadn't noticed Kagome's eyes were open.

« Inuyasha ? »

« Kagome ? Kagome ! » He hugged her, tightly.

« Oww. Why does it hurt so much ? »

« What hurts ? »

« My head. »

« Just your head ? »

« Yeah. » Inuyasha looked back into the trees. Who was that woman ? « What happened ? » Kagome asked. « I remember a song, and it was windy, and Sesshomaru, he was there ! And InuMao…. » She began to feel dizzy, and fell backwards.

« Did you see her ? »

« Who ? »

« That woman. »

« Woman ? »

« She came her and said I asked to many questions…… and she said I would soon know her name. And she said she was fixing you, and then you woke up. And….. your better. » Inuyasha felt tears… but he couldn't cry infront of Kagome.

« Really ? That's odd… »

« Why is it odd ? Well besides the fact she was weird, and spoke with no emotion. »

« I-I saw her in a dream….. just now……And she was saying something about my favourite flowers…. Roses. She said they helped strength…. Or something. » Kagome touched her head and stood.

« AH ! » She screamed grabbing at her chest. She fell to the ground again.

« Kagome ! » Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed her before she hit the ground. She was unconcious.

Inuyasha took her back to the village.

« Hello ? » Sango called out into the some what empty village.

« Where are you going, Sango-San ? » A voice said from behind her.

« Whose there ? » She gripped onto her bommerang bone.

« It's me. »

« Whose me ? » The woman emerged from the trees. She had long white hair, and wore a white dress. She carried a lily.

« Hello Sango. » Her eyes looked lifeless. It scared Sango a little bit.

« Who are you ? »

« Sango, doesn't know my name, yet I know everything. Your secrects, the man you love, and the man you want. They are two different people are they not ? »

« Shut UP ! » Sango screamed, she threw her bommerang bone at the woman. The woman caught it with one hand. She walked slowly to Sango and handed it to her. « What are you ? »

« Nanami ! » Someone yelled. Sango jumped. The woman turned around.

From the woods emerged another girl. She had redish orange hair, and her eyes were lifeless aswell. She was wearing preistess clothing.

« Yuuna. Don't yell. » The woman said. « Sango-san. My name is Nanami, and this is my twin sister Yuuna. We are the Preistess Duo of the Dark. »

«Of the Dark ? » Sango asked, baffled. Everything was happening so fast. « What is the Dark ? »

« We know everything. We know your name, your lover's name, your child's name. » Yuuna said. Yuuna seemed more energetic, then Nanami.

« Child ? » Sango asked.

« Yuuna. Don't tell everything. Father will be mad. »

« Father ? » Sango asked.

« Our father. He is a demon. He controls everything and everyone. » Nanami said. « He has been harsh latley, and we were wondering if we could travel with your companions for atleast the week or so ? »

« O-of course ! » Sango said. « Follow me. »

« Wake up, Kagome ! » Inuyasha whined. Miroku and Shippo had come back but Sango hadn't.

« Inuyasha ! » Sango called.

« Sango ? » Inuyasha stood up and looked through the trees. Behind her was the woman he had seen. The woman who had saved Kagome. « YOU ! » He shouted at her.

« I wonder. You have hurt once again ? » The woman asked.

« Of course I haven't ! » Inuyasha growled. « Who are you ? »

« We are the Priestess Duo of The Dark. » The other woman said. « I'm Yuuna. This is my sister, Nanami. »

« Preistess ? » Inuyasha asked.

« Yes. »

« So what did you do to Kagome ? »

« Nanami fixed her, »

« Well she seems sicker now. »

« She's not. »

« Yes she is, »

« Stop it the both of you ! » Nanmi said,

« Sister, did you change anything in the original enchantment. Because Kikyo said….. »

« Kikyo ?!?!?! » Inuyasha yelled.

« oops. » Yuuna said,

« What do you two know about…… »

« I-Inuyasha ? » Kagome's voice. Inuyasha turned around. Kagome was leaning against a tree,

« Kagome ! » He yelled holding her close.

« I had a scary dream that you went to Kikyo, and you. You died. And there was a red pool with these two women in it. » Kagome paused, and looked over Inuyasha's shoulder. « You two. »

« How did you know that ?! » Yuuna yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

« ow.. »

« Tell us ! » Yuuna yelled.

« Stop harrasing her ! » Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Kagome. She had passed out again.

« She's right. » Nanami said.

« What ? »

« She has spoken the truth. »

« Truth…. »

« Sit down Inuyasha we have alot to talk about. »


	5. How they lost their eyes! OMG :

Yuuna And Nanami

_**Yuuna And Nanami**_

Nanami sat down on the ground next to the fire.

« Yuuna and I, were not always this way. Dead inside. Living corpses. We were children with so many emotions. Love, Happiness. Our mother and father were human, and we lived happily in a small village. » Nanmi explained. She looked at her sister so that she could finish the story.

« One day Nanami and I went to get some flowers. When we came back our mother and father were gone. And so was the rest of the village. And then a young man, his name was Hayato. He was a demon. » Yuuna looked at her sister. Inuyasha felt a little confused, but he cared about Kagome so he would listen to them.

« He told us that we could be Dark, and see mother and father again. He also said that we would be able to see the past, present and future. Nothing more. So he gave us these eyes. He told us to call him father, and told us we were special. He said he wanted us to be beautiful so he made us sixteen years old for eternity, the number of beauty. He said one of us had to be half human have preistess, and someone had to face the consequences of being full preistess. » Nanmi glanced at Inuyasha to see his reaction. But he just stared blankly at her.

« I was so scared and stupid. I told Hayato that I wanted to be a half breed, so that I could understand the human and the demon side of me. I didn't think about Nanami. But she cared much for me, as her younger sister. She gave up her humanity. I never felt the pain since we feel nothing, and don't understand feelings. But the human part of me tells me that there is guilt from the past. » Yuuna clutched Nanami's hand.

« Father told me I would feel pain and suffering. And I did. The change made me sick. I almost didn't live. But my sister was there from the start. Her change was painful too. But Father was there. He told us we were loved by him, and his demon servants. So we lived. And here we are. Living. » Nanami spread her arms wide. « We have powers of unimaginable bounderies. »

Inuyasha paused looking from Kagome back to Yuuna and Nanami. He was so ingulfed in the story that he hadn't noticed Kagome wake up and was listening to the story.

« So what I saw is true ? » Kagome asked. She had tears in her eyes, « I won't let that happen. »

« You must be a Priestess of the Dark, and not know. We usually call upon the future. » Nanami said. She brushed Kagome's black hair from her face. « You must be Kikyo's soal. »

« Me ? I can not be a Dark Preistess, I have feelings and a heart. I'm in love ! How can I…. »

«You may be human and you may have the soal of a dark preistess just like Kikyo. But she loved another too. » Nanami glanced at Inuyasha.

« She was a dark…. » Kagome said.

« Yes. She was the best of the best. » Yuuna said. « Hayoto told us he wanted her the most. But she always wandered on without a care, of what father said to her. »

« But, that makes no sense. She didn't have your eyes, or no emotions. She loved Inu Yasha, and she had pure eyes. »

« She did have the look of a human being, but she did help us with our work, thus made her a dark preistess. »

« I'm not helping you. I don't want too ! » Kagome whined. She shivered and Inu Yasha handed her his robe. She refused and stood. She didn't face them as she said, « Can I control these visions ? »

« You were given a soal, you have to be changed to be us. » Nanami walked to her and whispered something to Kagome. Yuuna glanced at Inu Yasha, then stood next to Nanami. « Agreed, » They said together. Yuuna whispered some enchantment and Kagome collapsed into her arms.

« What are you doing to her ? » Inu Yasha hissed reaching to hold Kagome, Nanami stepped in front of Inu Yasha.

« She has agreed to be a half-breed. To stay with you. » Yuuna said. She looked worried. « Sister, while I change her, explain the rest of the story. » Yuuna walked away. Inu Yasha began running, but was blocked by Nanami who told him to sit still or they would kill her. Inu Yasha didn't want to harm Kagome in anyway and this what she wanted.

« Inu Yasha you must listen. There are some terrible things that come with being a half-breed. » She paused. « Many things, that still harm me today. »

« Like what ? » Inu Yasha asked. Sango and Miroku were sitting quietly around the fire, listening. They did not what to interrupt the two.

« First, she will lose some emotions, her eyes won't change, since she has a soal. Not like Yuuna and I. She won't forget you, but she will not be as close. »

« Those aren't that bad, » Inu yasha growled. What did she mean, lose emotions ?

« But the worst, will live with her forever. The bleeding. »

« Bleeding ? »

« Half-Breeds. Need human blood, human woman need to bleed. We bleed, but it is painful. Not like what the human's go through. »

« Will she always be in pain ? »

« Through the transformation. »

»And always bleed ? »

« Yes. » Inu Yasha looked at Nanami, her soaless eyes. Was Kagome can be like that, on the inside. Would she loose the feeling of love, and happiness ? Would she die of the pain ? Would she be immortal ?

« Will she be imortal ? » Inuyasha asked. If she were to be immortal they could be together forever, she would never die, immortality was an interesting thing.

« Yes. »

He looked slowly to the setting moon. He thought of Kagome and looked at Nanami.

« How long will this take ? ».

« A few days . »

A few days without Kagome sounded painful, but she would be immortal after this. Immortal. The word rang in his head. All he had to do was wait.

Fuck, he hated waiting.


End file.
